Fighting for Freedom
by NightFury Rider
Summary: In this world the httyd characters are fighting owls. Stoick the Vast is the champion in the ring. Stoick's daughter is not a fighter and would rather be free then fight. But Stoick abuses her and tries to make her a killer. Hicca wants to be free like her mother and no become her father. (Genderbend, Toothcup)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all goes to the owners**

**The Killing Ring**

Two barn owls with metal claws are trying to kill each other. The bigger of the two has painted red fathers, while the others is painted gold. The painting is on their heads and on the tips of their wings and tail. Watching the fight are people cheering on the owl they bet on. The owl with the red fathers backs up then flies up to dive down talons out. The owl on the ground tries to move out of the way. But the diving owl strikes down his opponent killing him by slashing open his throat. The doomed owl drops dead in a pool of his blood. The crowd cheers more and the announcer came on and speaks loudly, "That is the match! Your winner and still chief champion is Stoick the Vast!" The crowd cheers more and starts to chante Stoick's name. Stoick stand up tall then he extends his wings and lets out a loud screech. After that a door opens and Stoick goes through the door and is greeted by other fighting owls. Some were saying "Great job!" or, "You are our hero!" and, "You are the strongest chief champion!" Stoick walks around head held high and he looks at his friend with a blond color paint on his feathers. Standing next to him is a small barn owl that still has some grey down. Stoick looks at the hatching with disgust and said, "You will never become a champion. You don't have what it takes to be one." The owlet just hangs her head in shame and moves closer to the older owl. The blond feathered owl's name is Gobber wraps the young owlet with his wing in comfort. Gobber has taken in the young owl and now he takes the youngster away and they head to his perch in front of his nest. The little owl's name is Hicca and now she waits for her father to yell at her for being weak. Stoick pushes Hicca to strengthen her wings and talons but he never gives her a break. Since he tell her that showing any weakness is being called a coward and that shows that you are worthless. Gobber sees Hicca's sad eyes and said trying to cheer her up, "You know he is trying to help you. You know what happens to owls who are considered to be weak." Hicca nod and quietly answers, "I know." Gobber was about to say something else but that is when they heard a shout, "Hicca get over here right now! Your training begins now!" Hicca sighs and jumps from the perch and goes to her father with Gobber watching closely. Hicca now stands in front of her father and he demands, "Start flapping those wings. I want you to be able to fly up and land on that high perch." Hicca looks up to see that the perch is about twelve feet off the ground. "And you will keep going until you reach it. I don't care how long it takes for you to do it." Hicca starts to flap her wings and other owls start to watch for a little bit. Some feel bad while others are jealous that a worthless runt is getting personal training from the champion. Gobber always stays close when ever Hicca is training with her father and so that he can pull her away when it becomes torture for her. After five hours Hicca is in pain and has begged to stop and rest. Her wings are sore that she feels like they will fall off. Hicca wants is a stop so she can rest and get away from her father. However, every time she does stop Stoick would punish her by ripping out a feathers from her wings, tail, or body. There are already a lot of feathers on the ground. Gobber was pulled away for a fight and that was four hours ago and that fight is due to end soon. Stoick makes the tasks harder for Hicca to do were they become almost impossible to do. Stoick never wanted a weak owl for an offspring. He wanted an owl that is a killer from birth and did not get that. Now he is trying to make this weak runt a killer like him by being cruel and harsh. Hicca barely made it two feet off the ground since she is still learning how to fly. Hicca lands on the ground exhausted and that is when Stoick cruelly said, "You can't even fly right! You will never survive one minute in the ring! Why do I keep you around!?" Hicca looks at her father and that is when Gobber lands in front of her with his wings extended then he said lowly, "Enough Stoick! This is abuse! What would Valka say about this?!" Stoick shreecks in his friends face but Gobber holds his ground. All those who heard the exchange all gather to watch the fight unfold. That is when a massive bang on the cage walls is heard and a human's voice comes through, "No fighting! Save it for the ring!" Gobber then flaps his wings then goes to pick Hicca up with his talons. Gobber takes Hicca home and there they wait for Gothi. Once inside Hicca starts to cry and puts her head into Gobber's stomach. Gobber places his wings around her and that is when a hundred mice are dropped but Stoick and all of the other champions get big rats as a meal. Gobber shares his rat with Hicca even tearing off pieces of meat and giving it to Hicca so she has an easier time eating. After they finish their meal an old owl named Gothi came by to check Hicca's wings. After she checks them Gothi smiles and said, "Your feathers will grow back. Once they do you will be ready to actually fly." After that short visit Gothi returns to her own nest for the night. Gobber settles in is small nest for the night and goes to sleep with no problem. Hicca remains awake then begins to daydream about being free. Free from this place and free from her father's talons. After a while Hicca starts to drift off to sleep. Dreaming of freedom. When Hicca wakes up the following morning she finds Gobber talking to Gothi outside the nest talking in secret. Hicca leaves the nest and at that moment an owlet her age flys in and says harshly, "Your dad is right." She looks to see Ash Hofferson and he continues, "You will never survive your first fight." Ash has long since lost all of his downy feathers and is able to fly like the adults. He is even the best flyer of his age group. Before Hicca could blink Ash shoves her to the ground and the others young owls are laughing. Ash then leaves as Hicca is picking herself off the ground. But before she can even stand up she is snached by her father. He flys high off the ground then he lets her go. She desperately tries to catch herself to slow down her fall. But she is unable to and she hits the ground hard. Lukiy no bones are broken from her fall. Stoick lands next to her then angrily shouts, "You are **weak**! You should always be prepared for **anything** inside the ring or outside the ring! You would already be **dead**!" Hicca picks herself up off the ground and that is when Stoick shoves her back down then uses his talons to scratch her back. The wound is deep and Hicca screeches out in pain. While on the ground she uses her talons to take a swipe at her father. She does hit him but it is a small scratch. Hicca is able to move away from her father but he lunges at her trying to pin her down and teach her a lesson. Stoick had miss the first time but Hicca collapses and Stoick catches up with her and starts to attack her viciously. Hicca is still on the ground trying to move away. Stoick looks at her then goes, "Pathetic." Then he raises his talons to finish her off but he is then tackled and then thrown away from Hicca. She looks up to see Gobber standing in front with his wings extended and ready to fight. Stoick faces his friend and they begin to fight to the death. Gothi helps Hicca to her feet and together they move away from the fight. But Hicca wants to wait for Gobber to join them. But Gothi knows she has to get Hicca to her nest to help her and to stop her wounds from bleeding. So Gothi uses what strength she had to pick Hicca up in her talons and the last thing Hicca sees is Gobber being struck down and is motionless. The humans see's Gobber's body on the ground and Stoick on top of him. So, the human grabs Stoick and Stoick starts to try to bite the human's hands and even tries to scratch the human as well. While another pair of hands pick Gobber up and remove both of the owls from the cage. Hicca begin to cry out. Seeing that her father figure is dead.

**Gothi's nest**

Hicca is sitting still so Gothi can heal her injures. While Gothi is wrapping her wounds Hicca then spekes, "I want out of here. I can't stand it anymore." Gothi nods but continues to dress Hicca's wounds then said, "Well your mother wanted the same thing when she was here. She did finally get her wish." Hicca looks at Gothi in shock and she watches the old owl go sit on her perch and that is when Hicca asked, "You knew my mother" Gothi answers, "Everyone here knew your mother. She was the top champion fighter." Hicca is surprised by this and Gothi continues, "Your mother defeated every owl she went up against." Hicca then asked with curiosity, "What happened to her?" Gothi's gaze drops for a moment then looks up at Hicca then answers with a serious tone, "Stoick happened."

_**Two years earlier, the cage**_

_A young female barn owl is walking around after a fight. She then goes to see her friend Gothi who is a bit younger than said bluntly, "I am going to find a way to be free." Gothi smiles and said, "I know you will find a way. I want to be free myself. The only way out is-" Before Gothi could finish the cage door is opened and a dead owl is being removed. The pair watch then continue on with there walk. They run into Stoick and Valka gives him a cold stare and keeps going. Stoick looks at Valka and then said with confidence, "Valka you are the perfect mate. I want you and only you." Valka turns back to him with anger in her eyes and she says with anger in her voice, "You are no worth my time Stoick. I don't want to have an owlet with a male who is so cruel and only cares for himself." Valka then flies away with Gothi close behind her. They fly to Gothi's nest and relax for a few hours. Meanwhile, Stoick is making planes to make Valka his mate weather she likes it or not. Later that evening Valka was taken to ring for her last fight of the day. Gothi is waiting for her friend to come home. After an hour Gothi see's Valka flying home but she is coming in for a crash landing. Gothi knows that something is wrong. As Valka lands in their shared home Gothi goes to Val's side and that is when she can tell that her friend has been crying. Gothi then asked with worry, "What is wrong Valka? Please tell me?" Valka answers while sobbing, "I have been match to Stoick! The humans want us to have owlet's! I won't have a choose.!" It is at that point that Valka is then grabbed by a pair of human hands and she starts to try to fight them off. Gothi can only watch as her friend is being taken away. Gothi watches Valka helplessly but at the last moment then tries to help but Gothi gets hit and hits the ground hard causing her to break a wing. Now all she can do is watch Valka struggle to get free. After that Valka was forced to live in Stoick's nest. He doesn't see the problem with her living with him. Since she has refused to be his mate the humans forced her to stay still so Stoick could get her pregnant. When Valka layed her only egg she has no bond to it. In fact she wants nothing to do with the egg. Even though she didn't want the egg she did kept it safe from Stoick since he has tried numerous times to get rid of it. After the egg hatched Stoick demands that Valka give him another owlet that is strong and not weak. So in the middle of the night Valka takes her owlet to Gothi's nest and asked her to raise the owlet. Gothi nods and from that day on both Gothi and Gobber look after the youngster. And in the morning Valka plays dead and the human's come in and take her 'body' away. Stoick watches her body being taken and he refuse to mate with another female. But on that day Stoick has tried to do everything to get rid of Hicca._

**Present time**

Hicca looks at Gothi and says with a broken heart, "So my mother abandoned me because of what dad did to her." Gothi nods sadly and then said, "When she was leaving you with me she looked like she regrets doing what she was doing." She pauses for a moment before continuing, "Your mother never loved your father. After your mother's supposed death Stoick started to looking for another mate so he can have the owlet he has always wanted. But the humans nevered matched him with another female. I knew your mother wanted to be free. And I know that you would want to be free as well." Hicca looks down then a voice comes through, "Your mother didn't want to leave you she wanted to take you with her. But had no choice but to leave without you." Hicca looks up at the entrance to see Gobber alive. She gets up and gives him a hug. Gobber wraps his only wing around Hicca and the young owl says through her tiers, "I thought you were dead." Gobber just laughs while shaking her head and said, "It takes more than a death match with your father to get rid of me." Gobber had lost his wing and his leg in the fight with Stoick. He has bandages to help keep his wound clean. Gothi came up and said, "We will help you escape. We will help you leave this place and your father." Hicca look's at Gobber and Gothi then said happily, "So, we all can leave this place together." Gobber sadly shakes his head then said, "I can't lass. I lost my wing in the fight. I can no longer fly." Hicca looks at Gobber then turns to Gothi and said with sadness, "Will you be able to come with me Gothi?" Gothi shakes her head no then said, "I am too old to fly for a long time and I would only be slowing you down." Hicca starts to cry for a bit. Then Gobber says in a determined voice, "Hicca you know myself and Gothi will be alright. We both are veteran fighters. Both myself and Gothi will only be training new owls to fight." Hicca nods then Gothi says, "Right now we both agree that you will be the one to leave. You have the best chance to leaving and surviving." Hicca cries and then hugs both Gothi and Gobber and they hug her back. At that moment they see humans taking owlets and putting them into a transfer cage. Hicca takes a step back and Gothi says to Hicca with hurry in her voice, "The humans are going to take you to the training ring. There you will learn to fight." Hicca looks back and she can see that the humans are looking for her. So, Gobber steps up and gives her a pep talk, "Look Hicca you will not be killing anyone and they won't be killing you. You must go. You can learn a few tricks and try to find other owlets who will leave with you. All you have to do is learn fast." Hicca looks at Gobber and Gothi again and then she nods her head then jumps down so the humans will see her. As soon as she jumped down she is taken by a human and placed in the cage. She watches her father figure and mother figure from a distance. Behind her she can hear the other owlets talking about being able to kill their first opponent. Now the group is being taken to to training ring to learn how to fight, fly, and kill.

**Authors notes: I have been wanting to post this story for a while now and I am now happy that I am sharing this with**

**you guys. I will be posting more chapters for this story I don't know when I will be posting each chapter but my goal**

**is to post once a week. But anyways hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter to "Fighting for Freedom". **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own httyd or the characters. It all goes to the owners.**

**Training ring**

Hicca and the rest of the owlets her age are looking at the training ring. While they are looking they all see several young owl's who are in the ring already. The human then puts the small cage in the training ring. The owlets get out and Hicca is the last one out. The small cage is taken away and that is when another human places another cage down and out came Stoick. Hicca backs up but Stoick saw her and said bluntly, "You will be dead by the end of the day." That is when another cage is lowered and once the door opens Gobber steps out and so does Gothi. Hicca is happy to see them and that is when Stoick steps up and begins his speech, "Today you were taken from your family's. From this day forth you will cut all family ties. At one point you will end up fighting and killing someone you know." The owlets all look at each other and Stoick stomps hit foot and then screeches loudly. Everyone quiets down and Stoick continues his speech, "At the end of training one of you will experience your first fight. That fight will be the only one you will be able to walk away from alive." The owlets are excited and let Stoick continue, "Your opponent will be me. I will not make the fight easy. This will be the only time I will let you live. If you lose then I will mark you as weak and worthless. After that if we meet in the ring again I will kill you." Hicca tries to back up some more but she can't and Stoick continues, "In the ring you have to earn your rank. You earn rank when you win a fight." He starts to walk around then stands next to Gobber then said, "This is Gobber. His rank is first class. Meaning he can teach you owlets to be killers and to last longer in the ring." He then goes to Gothi and said, "Gothi here rarely lost a fight. Her rank is first class. She can also teach owlets to fight. And she will also be the one to choose who will fight me. And she is the only owl who is a retired fighter." The owlets are amazed since owls rarely get to that age. Hicca knew that but she is still scared. Then Stoick said one last thing, "Gobber will oversee your training and in three days you will have your first test." He shoves both Gothi and Gobber out of the way then flies up to a perch so he can watch the whole training. The group that Hicca came with start to go off into a group and Ash shoves Hicca away. So Hicca moves away and stands by herself. That is when a female's voice said, "Wow. That was not nice at all I would have shoved him back." Hicca looks to see a barn owl with blue and yellow feathers on her head and blue on the tips of her wing and tail feathers. Hicca is surprised and that is when she notices that there are other barn owls too. Hicca walks away but that is when the blue feathered owl stops her and Hicca just keeps her head down. The female owl said kindly, "Hold your head up. No reason to hide." Hicca not looking at her then answers quietly, "Are you not going to yell at me for being weak." The blue owl is shocked then asked, "Why would I yell at you? There is no reason to yell at you." She looks at her group thinks for a moment then said, "You know what? Come stand with me and my friends. We can help you." Hicca now looks at the owl and she cannot believe that someone is being nice to her that is not Gobber or Gothi. Hicca nods and the owl jumps up and down and said, "My name is Stormfly. What is your name?" Hicca answers, "My name is Hicca. It is nice to meet you Stormfly." Stormfly nods and together they walk to the other group of owls. Once they get to the group of owls Stormfly introduces everyone happily, "The owl with the red and black feathers that is my older brother Hookfang. Next to him is Meatlug she is the kindest owl you will ever meet." Hookfang gives Hicca a small bow. Meatlug has brown feathers and they look to have some highlights in her feathers. She smiles at Hicca giving her a wave with her wing. Hicca nods to both of them and Stormfly continues, "Now we have the twins Barf and Belch. Barf is the older of the two and his feathers are a dark green. At least the tip of his wing and tail feathers. His brother Belch has light green feathers and is the younger of the too." Hicca looks at the twins and they are currently play fighting. Doing mock charges and they would jump on each other in way were they would not get hurt. Hicca looks at Stormfly again and smiles then Stormfly announces happily, "Everyone this is Hicca." The twins stop their mock fight to go meet Hicca and the others also gather around Hicca and greet her. Both Gothi and Gobber are happy for Hicca and after a few moments Gobber gets to the center of the ring and announces, "Alright owlet's! Come gather around so we can begin." The owlet's gather around but the two groups of owlet's stay a little bit apart. Gobber then continues, "As you know that was Stoick who talked to you. He is the current chief champion. That is the highest rank you can be, but their can only be one chief champion. When I lost a fight to him a few days ago, I lost my leg and wing. Even with these injury's I am still required to fight. Now normally I would be dead, but because the fight happened out of the ring I was spared." He takes a breath then continues, "My rank is first class and Gothi is a retired first class fighter and is now the healer. She will also overseeing your training. Right now you have no rank or a title. You gain both in the ring. The first rank you will get is Rookie and your title will be whatever the humans give you after your first fight." All of the owlet's except for Hicca started shouting _with are ready_ and that they will _be the best_. Even one owlet said that they will become the next chief champion. Gobber quiets them down and continues on with the training, "Right now you are trainees, with no experience. If you pass your first test then you will continue on with the training. Keep in the mind Stoick and the humans are always watching. If you fail training then you will be removed from training. One owlet that has black tips on his feathers asked, "What happens if you fail training?" Gobber looks at the young owl and that is when he says, "You will be taken from training by the humans and to be tested to see if you can fight and if you can't then you will never be seen again." The owlet backs down and Gobber stands up straight then said, "In the ring it is kill or be killed." That is when the other owlet's become a bit more nervous and that is when an owlet with a tag on his right leg ask, "What does the winner get?" Gobber answers, "If you when the fight you get your life. And if you win you face off Stoick in the ring as your first fight. That fight will either make or break you. Since that fight will be casted in front of everyone." Gobber then walks over to a wall that hold training battle claws and said, "Each of you will get a set of training talons. These won't kill you, but they can still inflict damage to you." Gothi takes this moment to fly up onto a perch that is close to the ground in the training ring. Then she said, "Now line up and collect your training talons. At the end of training you will receive your actual battle talons." Each owlet came up and got their training talons and one they were on Gobber then said, "Pair up and we will begin!" After an hour all of the owlet's have been paired off. A set of twins that came in the same cage as Hicca pair up. There names are Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They love to fight each other and at the moment have their talons around each others necks. Snoutlout and Ash are paired off, Fishlegs and Meatlug are a pair, Barf and Belch paired off and lastly Hookfang is with Stormfly and Hicca. It has been a few hours of training and Hicca has been knocked down again and again. Hicca stands up while Hookfang backs up and Stormfly then commented, "I see the problem." Hicca looks at Stormfly and asked, "What am I doing wrong?" Stormfly then answers, "You back away when Hookfang is about to strike you. Avoiding is fine but you can't be scared to strike at the same time. It's better to lock talons then getting hit." Hicca nods then Stormfly said, "I want you to try again but this time you will go against me." Hicca nods her head then Stormfly gets into a battle stance and Hicca mimics her stance. Hookfang simply backs out of the way and watches the match from the side lines. Hicca then nods and Stormfly charges Hicca. Stormfly then jumps up with her talons out Hicca was about to run then she remembered what Stormfly had said, _'It's better to lock talons then getting hit.'_ So Hicca jumps in time to lock talons with Stormfly and Hicca was able to flap her wings enough to throw Stormfly away from her. Hicca then jumps up and she strikes down with her talons. Stormfly could not move in time and got a small scratch on her face and is then pinned down by Hicca. A lot of the other owlets have been watching and now they are shocked that weak Hicca had won. Even Hicca is surprised that she had won her first sparring match. Hicca then moves to get off of Stormfly and that is when Stormfly praised, "That is what I am talking about! And you won your first match!" Both Gobber and Gothi are proud of Hicca and watch while Stormfly and her friends are cheering and congratulating Hicca on her first win. Hicca smiles and is proud of herself. Stoick is watching and he is not impressed with Hicca. The rest of the day the owlet's train and Hicca has gotten better. After a while Hicca is now able to fly for a short time. And she even is able to hold her on in a sparring match. Stormfly even has Hicca doing a few simple exercises that she and her brother were taught when they were younger. Now it is time for the owlet's to rest for the day. Gobber is doing a headcount and after that is done he then leaves the multistory nest box. That is when he sees Stoick standing there he just walk past him without saying a word. Stoick then commented coldly, "That weak owlet won't survive. She will die soon enough." Gobber stops and looks at him then spoke while defending Hicca, "That is where you are wrong Stoick. You will see that she is the strongest of them all. She is even stronger than you." Gobber then continues on to his own nest were Gothi is staying. Stoick just snorts then goes to his nest box high above the training ring. What nobody knows is that their is a pair of toxic green eyes looking into the training ring. For the next few days the owlet's train and train. Hicca's fighting has improved and even better she has lost all of her grey feathers and now has her adult feathers. And she is a spitting image of her mother her figure is small but there is strength to her frame. Hicca is now considered a fighter by the humans and is a promising champion one day. Now they all stand in a line and they listen to what Stoick is talking about. He is standing in front of them and said, "Most of you were born to fight. While the rest of you are just a waste." He looks at Hicca when he said, _'Waste.'_ He then continues, "Tomorrow you will face off and the winners of that match will then face off with another winner. This will continue until there are two of you left. Then you will face off. After that you will face me. I already know that I will win and you will lose." The owlet's are determined to win. Stoick looks at Hicca expecting her to back down. But instead she stares him down standing tall. Stoick just looks at her more intensely then he said cruelly, "You won't last weakling." He then walks away and Stormfly is proud that her new little sister stood up to Stoick. Stoick then said, "Today is I will be testing your skills. No one is fighting today. But I want to give you a training rank. If you fail the skill test you get no rank and is a loser." He then flies to his perch then Gobber steps up and then said, "Your first skill test is your ability to fly with real battle talons." Each young owl has turned in there training talons and Gothi now gives them their battle talons. The young owls are happy that they have real talons for battle. Hicca is the last one to get them. Once she puts them on Gobber then said, "Alright line up everyone! This is a race." The owlet's line up and Gothi said, "I will show you the path you must take. When you get to the highest point you will then dive down. You must catch a mouse that will be released and the who ever catches it will win the skills test. And the only rule is, there are no rules. Anything is fair game." The owlet's are excited that there are no rules and that they can cheat if they want. Gothi shows the young owls the flight path. Once she is done Gothi flies down and stands next to Gobber and he said, "Ready!" The owlet's crouch down, "Set!" The owlet's open their wings and tails ready to take off, "GO!" They all fly up Hicca is the last one along with Stormfly and her friends. Hicca has learned not to rush and to save your energy for the last part. Hicca's plan is working. Ash is in the lead next to him is Snoutlout. The twins were close but they end up fighting each other and now they are heading to the ground. Fishlegs was able to dodge them and was getting ready to pass Snoutlout but Snoutlout said, "I don't think so fatty!" He then strikes and he clips his wing and Fishlegs is going down. Meatlug dives after Fishlegs and saves his from hitting the ground. Hicca and the rest of her friend continue the climb. Hicca is now next to her cousin and Snoutlout looks and yelled, "Hay useless! You don't belong here! I think you need to learn how to fly better!" He goes to clip her wings but Hicca catches his assault and they lock talons. Snoutlout is shocked that Hicca stopped his attack. Hicca reply's with confidence, "I am not useless!" She then throws him to the ground and a very shocked Snoutlout to his core. Now she is close to Ash and he tries to knock her off balance. She easily dodges his attacks and now they both are at the highest point. They both see the mouse being released and they begin there dive. Ash can see that Hicca will not give up so he opens his wings in hopes that he will cause her to crash. But Hicca opens her wings before he could react. That action causes him to panic and Hicca begins her dive again. Ash is able to recover but by the time he can dive other owlet's have passed him. He is now last and he hates that he is in last place. Hicca is now reaching out with her talons to catch the mouse. Gobber and Gothi are impressed that Hicca is about to win. And they watch as Hicca catches the mouse in her talons but she does not kill it. She lands panting still holding the mouse. The little mouse is struggling and Hicca looks at the little rodent and said quietly, "I will not hurt you." The mouse looks at her and relaxes and that is when she lets it go. She smiles at the small mouse and that is when the others land and gather around. The small mouse jumps behind Hicca's leg. Then Ash lands and he is seething mad. He then yells, "How can a weak owl beat me! That mouse is mine!" Hicca takes a defensive stands in front of the mouse and tells off Ash, "I will not let you hurt him! You are mad because you lost!" Ash screeches and charges and Hicca jumps up to lock talons with him and she throws him. Ash hits the wall and falls on his side. The mouse stands next to Hicca and even nuzzles against her leg as a thank you. Hicca smiles at the mouse and Gobber said, "Hicca won. So this skills test was not about trying to be first it is about being smart. In the ring you have to be smart. You can't just rely on strength alone." Ash picks himself off the ground and Stoick came down from his perch. He then said, "Hicca did not win. That rodent is still breathing." Hicca looks at the mouse and then back at her father and said, "I will not kill unless I am defending myself." She then lowers herself down and the mouse climbs onto her back and she goes to stand next to Stormfly. Who is proud that of her little sister. Gobber and Gothi are also proud. At that moment a human is bringing in another cage and everyone is curious to see who it is. The door opens and that is when a young barn owl whose feathers are black as night and his eyes are toxic green. He steps out and the cage is taken away. He looks around and that is when he and Hicca lock their eyes. Stormfly takes a moment then she leans in next to her sister and asked quietly, "Who is that?" Hicca simply answers, "I don't know."

**Authors notes: Yay the second chapter is done. I am hopping to have the next chapter ready soon. I have been busy and I have not had a chance to work on anything. Anyways sorry it took a little bit and am proud of what I have so far. Hope you all like the stories I have posted and hope everyone is having a great day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all goes to the owners.**

Hicca and the other owls are staring at the new arrival. Hicca and the new owl eyes are locked and that is when Stoick flys down landing between the group and the new owl. He the said with pride, "This is a champion." Stoick then goes to the pitch black owl expecting him to thank him. But the pitch black owl just shoves him away screeching loudly. That stunned Stoick and the others. Stoick glares at the owl and said, "Do you know who I am? I am Stoick the Vast. Chief Champion." The pitch black owl still not coming out of his stance answers, "I don't care who you are. Stay away from me." He then screeches again and Stoick matches him and before Stoick could move. A human is banging on the cage yelling, _'No fighting the new arrival!'_ Stoick stands down and so does the black owl. Stoick walks past him and is going to shove him but the new owl jumps and shoves Stoick down. Stoick is shocked and so are the others. Stoick threatens, "You will pay for this pest." He flys away and lands on his perch. The new owl shakes his head and looks at the other owls. Then asked rudely, "What are you guys looking at?" Gobber answers still in shock, "No one has ever stood up to Stoick that is your age." The new owl shakes his head then said, "He is a bully. Where I was from bullies are not tolerated and no one takes crap from anyone." The others nod and Gobber then said, "Well you are in time for more training. However, I don't know how much training you have." The owl answers simply, "I have been training to fight since I hatched. I have won many fights and have earned my name." Gobber looks at Gothi and then said happily, "Well in that case you are more then welcome to watch and you can even demonstrate some how to win a fight as well." The black owl just gives Gobber a blank stare then flies off and lands on a perch that is close to the ground. Gobber turns to the trainees and yelled, "All right you lot. This is the next part. You all will be doing battle flights." The others are all ready Hicca and her friends are standing still. Gobber continues, "You have to stay airborne while you fight. Most fights will lead to you in the air." Everyone is jumping up and down and even Ash is ready determined to win and not be showed. Gobber then said, "Winner of this will gain some recognition as a young fighter." The owls are ready and most are stopping their feet. Gobber waits a few moments then said, "Only rule is you hit the ground you are out. Last one in the air wins." The owls ready themselves to take off. Then Gobber raised a wing, the owls crouch down. Gobber then brings his wing down, the owls take off. Hicca and her friends are the last to take off. Ash and Snotlout are in the lead and soon everyone is fighting each other. Fishlegs is the first to hit the ground and even a few of Hicca's friends are on the ground. Hicca is next to Stormfly and they began their match. Stormfly throws Hicca away from her and that is when Hicca is grabbed by Ash. Stormfly tries to help but she is shoved to the ground when Hookfang hits her. They even hit Barf and Belch on the way down. Ash then scratches, "I will win this! You will not humiliate me again" He then throws her to the ground and Hicca was able to turn and fold her wings. Then at the last moment she opens them up and she is now flying back up. Ash is angry that Hicca did not crash. He now charges her with his talons ready to attack. Hicca also opens her talons ready to defend herself. They lock talons and now they are trying to throw the other. Ash tightens his grip and he screeches. Hicca sees Snotlout coming with his talons open ready to strike. Hicca realizes that she is in danger. Her father is smiling that she may finally be killed. Hicca looks at Ash and he is determined to kill her. At the last second Hicca folds her wings and she is now facing the ground. Ash is now trying to keep in the air but he is having a difficult time flying. Doing that moves him in her place and Snotlout can't stop and he quickly pulls his talons back and he head butts Ash. Ash tries to take Hicca down with them but she uses all of her strength to throw them away from her. Ash lost his hold on her leg and they hit the wall. They begin falling to the ground and they hit the ground with a hard thud. Hicca looks at her leg to find several scratch's in her leg. But she then is attacked by the twins Ruff and Tuff. They have both of her wings and they dive down. Hicca notices that they don't have on their battle claws on. S,o she bits hard on Tuffnut's leg. He lets go and screeches in pain. Then she bits Ruffnuts leg and she too let's go. Then she grabs Ruffnut then she throws her into her twin. They fall to the ground landing on Ash and Snotlout. Stoick is angry, while Gothi and Gobber are proud. The new owl is impressed and so are the humans that are watching. Hicca is panting and she sees that the other owls are watching. They start to cheer for her and they land while Hicca is the last to land. Gobber is proud and anousses, "Hicca is our winner!" Her friend, Fishlegs, and even the twins are cheering for her. Hicca is amazed at what she did and she watches Ash and Snotlout go into their nest boxes. Stoick wants to break the runt and he plans on doing just that.

**Gothi's nest box**

Hicca is now getting her wound's wrapped by Gothi while Gobber is with them and Gothi said, "You have the same gift that your mother has." Hicca nods then asked, "Did my mother wanted me? Or did she just abandon me because of dad?" Gothi and Gobber both look at eachother and Gobber said nervously, "You mother was upset because she had a hatchling with your father. But she never _hated_ you." Hicca nods then asked, "Why did she leave me then? She found a way out. So why leave me behind?" Gothi sighs then answers, "You were only an egg when she planned this. She kept you safe from your father but she didn't want you." Hicca cries slightly and Gothi continues, "After you hatched she gave you to me. Then she faked her death. Your mother never wanted to have a hatchling the way she had you." Hicca moves once Gothi is done with her leg and she jumps down and gets ready to leave. Gobber then said, "Your mother may have changed and may want to know you. But she had also believed that you would turn out to be like Stoick." Hicca looks at them then said sadly, "It won't matter if she wants to know me now. She left me with a monster williling. I don't think I can forgive her for that." She takes off flying leaving Gobber and Gothi behind. Gothi lays down and said, "Even if Valka finds Hicca or Hicca finds her. They may end up fighting and Hicca may resent her and blame her for the pain she went through." Gobber nods in agreement, "Hicca is stubborn. But she is a fighter and a survivor. I just hope she gives Valka a chance to talk." Gothi says nothing and the pair go to sleep in their own nests.

**The main perches**

Hicca is sitting on a perch looking at the moon. She sees small black dots flying in front of the moon. Wanting to feel what is means to be free. A voice is heard behind her, "Mind if I join you?" She looks and it is the pitch black owl. She nods and moves over a little giving him some room. He then asked, "Why are you still up?" Hicca answers, "I can't sleep. Why are you up?" Not looking at the owl. He answers, "I prefer to be up at night." They sit in silence for a while and Hicca asked, "Have you ever wondered what it is was like to be free? Not worried about anything and not be forced to fight." The owl shrugs and answers, "I have wondered at times but this is our life. Nothing will change that fact." Hicca nods and he continues, "I have never seen anyone fight like the way you did. I was impressed with what you did." Hicca just shrugs and said calmly, "I did that out of defending myself. I will never just attack anyone just because." She looks at him and said, "I don't want to be here." He looks at her shocked that this owl does not want to fight. He then asked, "Then why are you here? Learning how to fight?" Hicca answers, "We are forced. We don't have a chose. The humans take us and bring us here. The only way you get to go back is if you fight." She looks away and back at the moon the owl looks at Hicca and he is just stares at her. He then said, "Well at least you have a family." Hicca scoffed and bitterly said, "My mother abandoned me when I was an egg. My father has been trying to kill me since I was an egg." She looks at him, "I have no parents." He is shocked then said, "Sorry" She shugs and looks back at the moon. He looks at the moon and said, "I never knew my parents." Hicca looks at him and he continues, "Where I am from. Owls are only together only to have hatchlings. When I was an egg I was taken from my mother. And raised in a nursery with other owlets. Our leader is called 'The Red Death'. She demands to be treated like a queen and the rest of us are nothing more than entertainment for her." He pauses and looks at Hicca, "Our training is brutal. We have to fight basicly to the death in our training ring. Only one is allowed to walk away alive." Hicca is shocked then asked, "So, you are forced to kill each other when you are born?" He shakes his head, "No. We are safe until we are able to walk without falling over and we can get a few feet off the ground." He looks down and said, "My first day in the training ring almost cost me my life."

**Flashback, Training Ring**

_The pitch black owlet is pushed into the ring and he is attacked by an large owlet with several scares. He locks talons and the larger owl throws him and he hits the wall. He gets up and he is grabbed by the large owl and before he could strike he is attacked by several young owls who also arrived. He gets up and looks around. He sees owls killing each other, ganging up an owl and then turning on each other. He looks up to see a few owls fight in the air. Then one has his neck slashed and falls to the ground dead. He jumps back and he sees The Red Death laughing and gorging herself with food that she forced the others to give to her. Other owls are watching and he sees an owl finishing off his opponent and then flies up to face the owl that had just killed an owl. He watches them and the new owl was able to rip off his opponent's wing and he now waits for an owl to face him. The pitch black owl looks around and see that an owlet his size is charging him. He knows he has to fight to young owl fights his opponent and wins by slashing this young owls throat. He does look up to see that the first owl has killed his opponent and he is allowed to leave the ring. So you have to kill to get out. He is determined to survive and he has earned the name 'Night Fury' able to kill silently and quickly. He has grown and is a powerful flyer and fighter. He is now flying waiting for an opponent to challenge him. This owl is the son of the Red Death. He was given special treatment but that made him weak. They charge each other and the black owl has his talons out as does the red owl. They lock talons and they try to throw the other. The black owl folds his wings and dives down. The red owl tries to stop the dive by flapping his wings. But they crash and both of the red owls wings shatter. The red owl screeches in pain and then his throat is slashed and his body falls limp. The pitch black owl flies up and leaves the ring. He looks back only to see a new group of owlets being shoved into the ring. They are attacked and many of them are already dead. He turns away and joins the ranks as the youngest owl to leave the ring. He is then pick by a human and put into a crate. He now hopes that he is going somewhere else that is not a death sentence._

**Present time**

Hicca is shocked. This black owl has been through a lot worse then herself. He is still looking at the ground. He then said, "You have to always look back. I was chosen because I am already a killer according to the humans. They are hoping that I will become the new champion." Hicca's eyes are soft and she said, "Well while we are training we have to watch out. But the only rule here is that no one is allowed to kill each other." He looks at her and she has a smile and he smiles at her. Hicca then said, "I am going to go to bed it is getting late. I will see you in the morning." The owl nods and Hicca takes off and he then asked, "What is your name?" She answers, "Hicca. What is yours?" He answers, "Toothless." She smiles and said, "It is nice to meet you Toothless." And with that she takes off and heads for her nest box. Toothless looks at the moon then he heads off to a nest box. He goes to sleep with a smile on his face. For the first time he feel like he can sleep without fearing of being killed.

**Authors Notes: I am happy to have chapter 3 done. I do have news for everyone I will continue to work on this story but I also have a several other stories as well. I will start to post a new story sometime this week. I will also try and get chapter 4 done this week as well. I like to thank all current readers and welcome new readers. Your support for welcomed. Every one have a awesome day!**


End file.
